We have developed a series of primate models which permit acute and chronic correlation of gallbladder motor function and sphincter function with the dynamics of the enterohepatic circulation and changes in bile acid composition. Changes in these parameters will be measured after introducing a variety of manipulations which are known or presumed to have pathogenetic significance in the production of cholesterol cholelithiasis.